DESCRIPTION: This application requests partial funding for this 3-day, 9- session conference which will be sponsored by the NYAS and is entitled: "DNA Vaccines: A New Era in Vaccinology". The conference is to be a major forum for extensive discussions on the efficacy of DNA vaccines. Broad topics to be discussed include the mechanism of DNA uptake, modes of delivery, the application of various aspects of this technology to gene therapy and cancer treatment, as well as pertinent regulatory and safety issues. The conference, which is scheduled for April, 1995, is intended to provide a timely means of bringing together basic scientists, clinicians and regulators from diverse fields to both evaluate and facilitate the development of DNA vaccines. In addition to traditional scientific presentations, overviews of key areas will be given by internationally known researchers serving as plenary speakers. Poster sessions combined with organized discussions will highlight important studies, observations and issues. The opening plenary session will include an overview of DNA vaccines, regulatory issues as well as an historical and analytical review of DNA vectors and their safety. Session II will be devoted to mechanisms of DNA uptake and the fate of injected DNA. Session III will focus on the protective efficacy of DNA vaccination in animal models of microbial diseases. Session IV will be a poster session at which presenters will be mainly junior investigators. Posters are expected to reflect the themes emphasized in the formal presentations. Session V will cover mechanisms of delivery of genes employing viral vectors and polynucleotides. Session VI will address safety and regulatory issues of DNA vaccines including an analysis of the three major theoretical safety concerns: integration of the DNA, autoimmune responses, and tolerance. The U.S., WHO, British, and German regulatory viewpoints will be presented. Session VII will deal with HIV DNA vaccines, for both prophylaxis and immunotherapy. Session VIII will deal with cancer and gene therapy and the final session will be a summary of the conference.